Full Circle
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: 'And it all comes full circle'; Lexie mused as she looked over at the man slumbering beside her in bed, bare-chested and looking almost peaceful for once - although he was emitting the loudest snores she had ever heard... Alex Karev... Her first real love. Also, her latest lover. (An Alex/Lexie story. Set sometime in S7.)
1. 1,2,3

**Full Circle**

_****I started writing this drabble series awhile ago and decided to continue it. Read on if you dare lol I loved Alex and Lexie for a long, long time and still do in a big way.****_

**#1 - Naked**

_And it all comes full circle;_ Lexie mused as she looked over at the man slumbering beside her in bed, bare-chested and looking almost peaceful for once - although he was emitting the loudest snores she had ever heard.

_Alex Karev._

Her first real love. Also, her latest lover.

She wasn't sure how she got into these situations. All she knew was that when things went belly up with Mark and then Jackson, she ran for the security of Alex's arms. (There was no Jose Cuervo involved this time either!) Yes, even if Alex would balk at the very idea of being someone's safety net, he was hers. Her soft place to fall. With everyone else he was Devil Alex, Spawn of Satan Alex, and Bastard with a heart of stone Alex. But with Lexie, he was human. He was just ... Alex. And she appreciated that. The way they could _just be._

She appreciated him and she was okay with this arrangement. They were like best friends with occasional benefits and she loved him somehow in a way no other man could touch.

She just had to wonder when things would fall apart all over again.

**#2 - Contagious**

Lexie had never called in sick; never, ever. Even if she was on death's door, she went to work and she plastered on a smiley face and tried her best to be a great doctor and a good friend to everyone.

But dammit, today she felt like absolute crap ran over and she didn't want to socialize at all. And she had felt the same way the past three days as well. Meredith kept trying to "Mommy" her and take her temperature and put cold icepacks on Lexie's fevered brow but Lexie kept saying she was fine; she was just obviously getting the flu.

But was it really the flu? She had her doubts. She was a doctor. She knew something about the way the body worked. And she knew she was late. Days late now when she'd always been like clockwork with her periods, ever since she was a teenager.

Could she be ... Could she really be...

_No, Lexie, no,_ she told herself. _You're not ... that._

She couldn't even bear to think the word, let alone say it aloud. She didn't know how she'd cope with the fact that she could be...

_Don't think it!_

So she called in sick to work and claimed she had a very contagious case of the flu and begged people to leave her alone. And they finally stopped hovering and maybe that was the hardest thing of all to digest. She really was alone; she was going to be all alone if she turned up...

_No, don't think it..._

**#3 - Phone Call**

Meredith watched her sister pacing back and forth, back and forth, in a weaving line, leaving a trail of tears in her wake. "The carpet," Meredith finally ventured.

Lexie looked over at her sister, finally seeming to come out of her cloudy haze. "Huh?"

"The carpet. You've walked it so many times that there's going to be a permanent groove in it."

Lexie nodded. "You're right. I should just sit." But as soon as she tried to sit down, she jumped up again. "Oh I can't, Mer. I can't stop wondering and worrying and -"

The egg-timer on the dresser suddenly buzzed loudly. It was the cry of Lexie's potential doom. The sisters Grey looked at each other. "You better check it out," Meredith said.

"Can you?" Lexie asked quietly. "I just ... I can't..."

Meredith nodded slowly. "Yeah, I can check." She stood up from where she had been perched on the edge of Lexie's bed and walked into the little connecting bathroom. "You do realize I am about to touch something you peed on?" Meredith called back.

"Use a tissue," Lexie returned.

Lexie seemed to have to wait an abnormally long time for Meredith to return and yet it wasn't long enough. Soon Meredith was returning and holding up the little white stick. The little white stick with two clearly marked pink lines.

Lexie finally fell back on the bed in emotional and physical exhaustion. "Ohmigod. Ohmigod. _Ohmigod!"_

Meredith set down the stick on the bedside table and walked over to Lexie, slowly pulling her into a tight hug. "Hey it's not the end of the world, Lex."

"For you maybe. But you'll have Derek for a baby daddy. I have ... Alex..."

Meredith pulled a face and Lexie immediately felt sorry for saying that. "Sorry, Meredith. I know it will happen for you and Derek. I know it will. You deserve this -" she cupped her flat stomach pointedly -"and me ... Not me. I'm not ready."

Meredith nodded. "It's alright. I know it will happen for me and Derek eventually. I can be patient. As for you, you don't have long to make a decision..."

"Alex ... He's a good man, Meredith, he is. But we're not ... we're not soulmates in his eyes. No matter what he says, he still loves Izzie. There is no way he will want to be tied down to me or a baby for the next eighteen years."

"You have to let him decide that," Meredith said wisely. "I want you to pick up the phone right now and call him."

"Mer! No!" Lexie cried. "He's at work and I'm too ... I'm too emotional!"

"Yeah you are, but as they say, there's no time like the present, Lexie. Alex has a right to know about his child. So call him, okay? Call him right now."

_**A/N: Hope you like this. Feedback is loved and appreciated.**_


	2. 4,5

**#4 - Murmur**

Lexie finally (under complete duress) called Alex when Meredith wouldn't stop hounding her about it. Alex agreed to come and see her on his lunch break after she had added, "It's really important." He sounded almost afraid when he asked her to tell him over the phone what was going on. But she politely refused. This was not something you told someone over the phone - not in Lexie's world anyway. There was something called propriety and even in this extremely awkward situation, she was determined to keep everything in control if it were at all possible anymore.

Her emotions were still a mess but she was quite sure that by now she had cried more tears than anybody had a right to and she was frankly tired of the constant snot dripping down her face. So she told herself to put her hormones in check by the time Alex arrived.

Alex showed up promptly at 1:30 p.m. - just as he had said he would. Meredith ushered him into Lexie's room before leaving the house with the excuse she needed to return to work herself. A likely story...

Lexie sat on the edge of her bed, perched like a little bird on a branch who was scared they were going to tumble to their deaths. That's kind of how Lexie felt at the moment anyway. Alex had been her safety net, her safe place for so long, and now she was worried if she fell, he was going to refuse to catch her.

Alex leaned against the dresser. "So you wanted to talk."

"Actually I didn't... It was Mer's idea."

Alex arched an eyebrow. "What does Meredith have to do with your cryptic phone call?"

"She uh, forced me to make it," Lexie said.

"What's going on, Lexie? Spit it out already."

Lexie splayed her hands helplessly. "Okay I'm just going to say it ... or 'spit it out' like you asked... I'm - I'm pregnant, Alex. I'm pregnant and yes, it's definitely yours."

Lexie watched Alex's normally haughtily confidant expression dissolve a bit. He looked the way he had sounded on the phone - almost scared. Lexie thought he looked really, really caught off guard and she knew well that Alex was not the kind of person who liked to be surprised. Ever.

"Say something," Lexie said. "Anything."

"I don't even know what to say," Alex said. "I just ... Are you sure? Because Ava ... Rebecca ..."

She nodded. "I'm sure," Lexie said, watching the pain percolating in Alex's eyes. The whole situation with Rebecca obviously still hurt him even if he wouldn't admit it. Lexie was not sure she would have survived that kind of devastation if it fell into her lap.

"Are you going to keep it?" Alex asked.

"I haven't decided," Lexie admitted. "I mean, it's a big responsibility and I'm an intern and ... What do you want?"

"Is it even important what I want?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Yeah it is, Alex."

Alex looked at Lexie for a long moment and she felt herself color a bit in the face; the intensity in his expression was jarring. "Well, what do you want?" Lexie asked.

"I obviously can't make up your mind for you, Lexie," Alex said. And then his voice dropped to an unfamiliar, quiet octave. "But I wish you would have the baby."

Then he turned and walked out of the room, leaving her to digest his words.

* * *

**#5 - Avoidance**

Lexie finally went back to work the very day after she told Alex about being pregnant with his child but she kept avoiding him at every turn. Or maybe more likely, he was avoiding her. Whatever the case, they went out of their way to try to never run into each other and when they were forced to be in the same room for some reason, they never so much as looked at each other. They were going to have to face the truth sometime that they were having a baby together but neither truly knew how to approach the other right now. So they just didn't. They stayed at cross purposes and ignored each other as best as they could. If anyone noticed, they didn't say a word. Not even Meredith had tried to force another confrontation between them. But the whole of Seattle seemed to be poised in wait for the inevitable blowup that was inevitably coming.

_**A/N:**_ Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. Hope you liked this update, short as it was.


End file.
